


Needs

by CommissarShota



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Sunny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Dominant Sunny, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mostly porn, Needy Basil, Omega Basil, Post-Canon, Shotacon, Spoliers for Omori!, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommissarShota/pseuds/CommissarShota
Summary: Omega Basil forgets his suppressants and goes into heat the weekend he plans to spend with Sunny. Alpha Sunny detects that Basil needs him and looks after his Omega best friend.
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Made this fic for the amazing @HornyDa41416953 on twitter. Go cheak out his Omori art it is amazing! 
> 
> I have not for like the last 3 years and never posted anything i actully wrote until now, so forgive me im rusty
> 
> If you like this and want more let me know and ill add more chapters detailing their whole weekend =p
> 
> p.s fomatting is hard in AO3. So im sorry if its terrible here

Basil was forgetful, very forgetful. Once he had forgotten his key to his house and had to wait all day in the garden (not that he minded) waiting for Polly to get back. It was this forgetfulness that had him in the predicament he was in now. Today had started like any other day. He woke up, got dressed for school, ate The Bacon and eggs Polly prepared for him and then went to catch the bus to school. 

His mind was buzzing with excitement throughout the entire morning because his best friend and crush Sunny was going to be spending the weekend at his since Polly had to visit family and didn’t want to leave Basil alone. That means it’s going to be just the two of them, alone, nobody to interfere. This excitement had meant that Basil had forgotten a few things, brushing his teeth, watering his plants, most fatally he had forgotten to take his suppressants. 

Of course, he didn’t realise this at the time, he was too busy looking at pictures of him and sunny from the last few times they met up. Basil had worried that after the fight six months ago where he took Sunny’s eye would forever distance them. His worries had been proven for naught as scarcely a week had gone by from when sunny had left the hospital that Basil received a text from Sunny asking to hang out when he could visit Faraway again.

Basil looked down at his phone as it vibrated.

Sunflower: “still good for this evening?”

Basil blushed seeing the phone display his secret nickname for Sunny.

Me: “Definitely! ^_^ “

Sunflower: “I can come round tomorrow if tonight is too much hassle”

Me: “It’s fine! I’ll meet you at the train station after school if that’s ok?”

Sunflower: “Ok. See you then.”

Basil slipped his phone into his pocket with a smile, he couldn’t wait for school to be over to see Sunny again.

The day was uneventful until Lunchtime. It started with Basil feeling hot, it was just a hot day today Basil reasoned to himself. The light headedness came next, basil hoped he wasn’t getting sick, he didn’t want anything to get in the way of his weekend with Sunny. Wiping the gathering sweat from his head Basil sat down and tried to eat his lunch and think about all the fun that him and sunny will be having this weekend to take his mind off everything. He thought about how they will probably be playing Final fantasy 7 all day on his PS1, or they could watch a movie and Basil could lean against him on the sofa! Sunny would smell so nice basil thought, he thinks about sunny wrapping his arms around him as they watch a movie together, he could snuggle into chest and sleep against him. Basil could explore Sunny’s body, maybe slip his hands into sunny’s pant- what was he thinking?! This is his best friend he is fantasizing about, so what if he probably has a big di- he catches himself again before completing that thought, What is up with him? Basil’s lewd thoughts had only made him feel hotter and weaker. He just had to get though his final class and then he could go home with sunny and have the best weekend ever. Just one more hour to go.

That hour was the longest Basil had known since Mari’s “Accident”, he couldn’t stop sweating, soaking his school shirt by the time the bell had rung to single the end of the school day. Basil shakily took out his phone as he left school to text Sunny, then Basil slipped his phone back into his pocket and began the slow walk home. 

Sunny was leaning against the train window daydreaming about what he was going to do this weekend with his best friend and crush Basil. He was excited to just be able to see Basil again as sunny had recently started online school at the behest of his mum and Basil, mainly Basil and as such no longer had the free time he did when he was doing nothing. Sunny was shook out of his thoughts by his phone vibrating, looking down he saw a message from Basil.

Flower Boy: “I’m really sorry Sunny but I’m not feeling well. We can arrange to hangout another weekend, how does that sound? I’m really sorry I truly am, I don’t know what’s come over me.”

Sunny was instantly worried, Basil wasn’t the healthiest kid he will admit but it was unlike him to be so ill he would cancel plans least of all with Sunny. Basil would be alone all weekend and Sunny suddenly felt very protective of his best friend, his Alpha instincts telling him to protect his Omega best friend. He couldn’t imagine leaving him at a time like this.

Me: “I’m coming to yours.”

Sunny put his phone away and looked up at the train screen. 15 minuets until he would be at faraway town. Sunny double checked his bag and put it on his lap so he could leave the moment the train had arrived. He was feeling anxious just thinking about Basil needing his help. When the train slowed to a halt and announced it was at its destination Sunny jumped up and to the door. Like a horse at the races the moment the doors opened he was running out the train and to basils house.

It took him 30 mins to jog to Basils house. Sunny finding in him an energy he didn’t think he had considering he had left his house for the first time in four years just six months ago. It was already dark out considering it was nearly winter and finding the spare key that Polly had shown him in case he ever had to help Basil urgently was proving difficult. After a minuet of searching he found it tucked into a sunflower pot Infront the house and let himself into Basils house.

Taking off his shoes as he entered, he found none of the lights were turned on. The darkness scaring Sunny still even with all the therapy he had gotten recently, but his fears were second to that urge to protect Basil. “Basil its sunny!” he announced to the darkness. “Are you ok?” … No reply. Whatever fear Sunny did have for the dark weren’t even considered as he urgently went to Basils room. Flashbacks to that fateful night six months ago plaguing him the whole time. the image of Basil holding those garden shears in his hands as Sunny had entered his room etched into his mind, the eyepatch he wears on his right eye a permanent reminder to what Sunny’s abandonment of Basil had done to the both of them last time, A mistake he wouldn’t make now. No, he refused to, His friend needed him, Basil needed him, and he will be there for him this time. 

Reaching Basils door Sunny heard sobs and that was all the signs he needed before he threw open Basils door, Alpha instincts telling him Basil needed him. As sunny walked in he was immediately overcome by an extremely sweet smell that almost floored him, his alpha body immediately reacting to the smell. The sight that met Sunny was even more intense. Illuminated by only the light next to his bed, Basil was naked on his bed with his face buried in his pillows and fingers in his ass whimpering as he thrust them in and out of himself. Looking up from his bed and seeing Sunny, Basil whimpered in embarrassment. “S-Sunny mmph-“Basil moaned out. Sunny was by his side in an instant, he didn’t know what was wrong and would do anything to help. He felt his arm grabbed and saw Basil looking up at him. “N-Need you Sunny” Basil almost whispered. 

Those words pushed a button in Sunny’s head that made him understand now. His best friend, his Omega needed him. He needed to protect him and give him whatever he needs. Sunny leant down and cupped Basils face with his hand. Basil moaned and leant his face into Sunny’s hand looking at him with pleading eyes. Before Sunny even realised what, he was doing he leaned in and kissed Basil, his hand not on Basil’s face moving to touch his body. Basil moaned into the kiss as Sunny’s hand made its way to his chest playing with his nipples. Pulling back form Sunny, Basil pulled his fingers out from his ass and wrapped both of his hands around Sunny’s neck, “More please, want you so bad” Basil breathlessly said to the one eyed boy before smashing their lips together again pulling Sunny on top of him. Sunny deepened the kiss and his tongue invaded Basils mouth, the boy tasted sweet and he couldn’t get enough of it. The boys were moaning into each other’s mouths now as Sunny’s hands explored Basils body. First, he played with Basil’s perky nipples, enjoying the gasps it made the smaller boy make. Then keeping one hand on his nipples he trailed the other down to Basil’s leaking member, just like Basil it was small and cute, innocent looking even as it wept droplets of pre down itself. The smaller boy broke their passionate kiss and moaned into the air as Sunny grasped his member, thrusting up into Sunny’s hand almost begging for more friction on it. Sunny had been stroking it for scarcely 10 seconds before Basil cried out, his member dribbling his small load onto Sunny’s hand.

Looking down at his hand and then back up at Basil he locked eyes with the smaller boy as he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked up the mess Basil made on it. Basil whimpered as he watched Sunny lick his hand clean, those whimpers only got louder as sunny got up form the bed and took his hands-off Basil. The blonde boy then watched as Sunny began taking off his clothes and chucking them to the side. Basil couldn’t help but moan as he watched his best friend, no he thought to himself, his Alpha, take off his underwear His hard member slapping against himself as he pulled his pants down. The smaller boy didn’t have time to think before Sunny was suddenly on top of him again, his mouth assaulting his own.

Sunny enjoyed the feel of his skin against Basil’s, the smaller boy was warm to the touch and smelt oh so nice. He couldn’t concentrate though as his mind was directing him to something more important, Basil’s leaking entrance. His fingers traced the twitching leaking hole, the source of the scent driving Sunny’s instincts wild. The hole tried to take in his fingers opening easily to him, a product of what must have been prolonged fingering, It needed him his mind told him. Sunny’s member ached painfully hard as he easily slipped in 3 fingers, the load mewls and moans of Basil his reward. Basils legs twitched as Sunny played with his hole, he buried his head in his pillow out of a mixture of wanting to quiet his moans and embarrassment. He kept pushing his hips down on Sunny’s fingers wanting them in deeper to scratch that aching itch that plagued him since he got home from school. 

Pulling out from Basil, Sunny positioned himself between his legs, leaning down he kissed the boy beneath him before resting his forehead against Basils and whispering “Mine” to him. Basil wrapped his legs around Sunny’s waist and arms round his neck in response and nodded at Sunny, “Yours” he whispered to Sunny Smiling up at him. “Want you, need you in me, it burns so much inside” he begs to Sunny. 

Nodding Sunny positioned his cock at Basils hole, the head of it teasing the soaking entrance. Rubbing his cock on the hole to wet himself with Basils slick he then pressed his cock into Basil, sliding in right to his knot. Basils legs tightened and squeezed Sunny as he filled the needy omega, “A-Ah, yes m-more please” the boy moaned. Sunny was more then happy to oblige. 

Gripping Basil’s pale thighs Sunny withdrew himself until only the top remined in then hammered back into the omega, each of these thrusts making Basil squeal in pleasure. Sunny was happy Polly wasn’t here, he doubts even gagging basil would muffle the noises he made as he was ravished by the alpha. Each thrust had basil seeing stars, he reached down to touch his hard cocklet as he was pounded into only for Basil to grab his hands and push them down onto the bed pinning him. “No touching” he growled to the omega who Complied immediately, his instincts telling him to obey his alpha. 

One particularly angled thrust had Basil’s hole tightening around Sunny making him moan loudly. “m-more, there, more p-please” Basil begged thrusting his hips back down against sunny to recreate that feeling. Tears spilling in frustration.

Releasing Basil’s hands Sunny gripped his waist again and began to thrust into the boy aiming for that bundle of nerves that was making Basil cry tears of pleasure. Again and again Sunny’s cock abused Basil’s prostate, the boys hole responding by trying to milk Sunny’s cock tightening around it over and over. Both the boys moaning as they lost themselves to the pleasure they found in each other’s bodies. 

Another orgasm was forced out of Basil with Sunny’s thrusts, his hole getting so tight around Sunny that he wasn’t too far behind. “Gonna give you my knot, fill you up with my seed. You’d love that wouldn’t you my little omega” Sunny breathed to Basil as he continued to fuck the boy crying from overstimulation. “Give me it, your knot, your seed. P-please alpha” Basil begged, his legs tightening around Sunny again alongside his arms as he tried to get as close to his alpha as possible.  
“Mmmmph f-fuck basil” Sunny moaned as he felt his knot starting to grow, pushing his cock into Basil harder and harder in an attempt to knot him. His alpha instincts telling him that he needs to breed his omega with his kids and make sure it takes. Thrusting hard into Basil both boys moaned when they felt Sunny’s knot finally pop into Basils tight and now overfilled hole, feeling the hole spasm around his knot was the final trigger that finished Sunny. He fell on top of Basil as they found each other’s lips. Basil moaned into Sunny’s mouth as he felt Sunny’s cock throb and then begin to fill him with his alphas cum. The knot keeping the copious amount of seed that was being deposited into the small boy inside him. Sunny looked down and could see a small bulge had formed on Basil’s small body where there was so much cum inside him with nowhere to go. This made Sunny moan more and shoot even more inside the mewling omega.

The boys panting and breathless, as if by instinct, repositioned themselves so that Basil and Sunny where spooning as they laid on his bed, knot still firmly inside Basil and come still bulging in the boy. The bulge had even grown larger. Rubbing his hand along Basil’s belly Sunny moaned, “Filling you up so much my omega” Basil smiled as he moved his hand to meet with Sunny’s as it rested on his belly. “I-im g-glad” the boy tiredly stuttered out. “Want you to breed m-me. Want to be yours” he said as he began drifting off to sleep now that the burning inside him was subdued thanks to Sunny, his Cock and knot inside the boy and his body pressed against his, arms wrapped around him making him feel the safest he has felt since the night of the “Accident” and the ensuing nightmares it ushered in. “N-never leave me again sunny” he said as he fell asleep in his arms.

Stroking the boy’s belly and spooning him Sunny smiled as Basil’s words puled at his heart. “Im not going anywhere ever again. I promise you.” He whispered to the now sleeping Basil. Pulling Basils bed cover over the both of them, knot still tugging at Basil’s hole, Sunny settled in to sleep as well. Whatever happened after today, whatever happened after they awoke. Sunny vowed to himself, he is never leaving Basil again. For now he buried his head into basils hair and drifted off to sleep, the mess covering both their bodies and the bed forgotten as a problem for them to deal with when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Its 6am at the time of posting this. i stayed up all night finishing the last 1500 words. Glad to have finnished it.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! ya nasty buggers ;3


End file.
